


Hidden under the Sheets

by feralflynn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bedroom Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gay, Gay Sex, Hot, Large Cock, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Moaning, Name-Calling, Names, No Lube, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralflynn/pseuds/feralflynn
Summary: George settles into bed, ready for peaceful sleep to fall upon him. His plans quickly change when he realizes someone has snuck their way into his bed.Alternate: dream hides in George's bed then they do the no no
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Hidden under the Sheets

George steps into his room, the cold floor on his bare feet makes him take quick steps towards his bed, desperate to be engulfed in the warm sheets. After many short strides, he makes it. His body hits the soft sheets, letting out a sigh of relief. The long day of travelling across the globe made him exhausted, and he felt like he could fall asleep any second. He moves around for a bit, trying to get comfortable.

His eyes close, and he begins fading into sleep. A cold hand on his waist pulls him out of his dream-like state. He gasps at the sudden touch, startled by it. He turns his body, realizing there is in fact someone else in the bed with him. "Did I scare you, George?" Dream's voice is quiet, almost whispery. But in a seductive manner. George gulps, feeling Dream's grip on him tighten. He can practically feel his nails digging into his skin, almost deep enough to draw blood. The atmosphere between them suddenly switches, and both of them notice.

George moves further into Dream's touch, moving his body closer to the taller's. "You didn't answer my question." Dream pauses, pulling George right up to him so their chests are pressed tightly together. He flips them around, so George's back is flat against the mattress. Dream props himself up over George, staring intently into his eyes. Even in the low lighting, his gaze was intense and intimidating. "Did I scare you, George?" Dream repeats what he had asked earlier.

"Yeah, a bit." George shifts around a bit, but stops when he feels two large hands trailing under his shirt and caressing his skin carefully. His breathing quickens a bit, and he feels his cheeks heating up. Dream admires the smaller boy's flustered state, wondering just how flustered he can get him.

Dream lowers his head to George's ear. "Let me make it up to you." George shivers at the closeness, feeling the uneven breaths hitting his ear.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" George was imagining all sorts of things. Mainly involving him being railed by Dream. Dream seemed to notice what was happening to George, as his hand made its way out of George's shirt and down to the brunette's crotch, palming at the tent that's formed in his pants.

"I think you know how, dirty slut." Dream smirks, seeing the expression change on George's face upon hearing those words. He looks up at the tall blonde with hunger in his eyes. Hunger, and lust. Pure longing for the great pleasure he's wanted to feel for so long. Dream grabs the bottom of George's shirt, pulling it up over his head then removing his own and discarding them both somewhere on the floor. His eyes trail across George's body, admiring the delicate details which make him look almost fragile, like a class that could shatter by the lightest touch. If George was a glass, he would be in millions of tiny pieces by the time Dream was done with him.

Dream quickly removes his sweatpants, George doing the same. The two boys are left in only their boxers, sitting up and staring at each other. It isn't long before they find themselves in the same position as before. Dream looks at George, then motions at his boxers. He watches the boy carefully remove the material which was restraining his boner.

He soon does the same, letting his erection spring free. George stares. He stares in shock, almost. "You like what you see?" Dream smirks, pushing George back down onto the mattress, positioning himself over the boy. George nods, making Dream grab onto his chin roughly. "You have a mouth, so use it before I make you use it, whore. And not only for talking." George gulps, but deep down he wanted to know what Dream meant by not only for talking.

"Yeah... It's-" Before George can finish his sentence, three fingers are shoved into his open mouth.

"Cover them well." Dream waits a few moments, then removed his finegrs from George's mouth. He moves his hand down to the boy's eager entrance. Dream starts circling the hole with one finger, making George move around desperately for friction. Dream let's a low laugh escape his lips, then slips one finger in, making George gasp. He waits a few moments before slipping a second one in, and a third, then scissoring them. George winces slightly at the pain, but soon it's replaced with pure bliss and pleasure. He mumbles out a moan, trying to keep it quiet. "Don't hide your moans, let me hear them. Like the good slut you are."

Dream thrusts his finger in one more time, before removing them all. George squirms under him slightly, feeling the tip of Dream's large cock stroking his slightly sore entrance. Dream starts slowly entering, making sure George is comfortable. He waits a few seconds, and when George nods he pushing the rest of his length in. George shifts slightly, getting comfortable and groaning quietly. "You ready?"

"Yeah.." George closes his eyes tightly, awaiting all the feelings desperately. He feels Dream's cock slowly moving in and out of him, in rhythmic thrusts, dragging against his tight walls.

It doesn't take long for Dream to find George's prostate, speeding up his thrusts and hitting that spot mutliple times. The uncontrollable moans that George blesses Dream's ears with make him turned on to the max. The room is filled with nothing but their breathless pants and moans. George arches his back, feeling himself close to his climax. The feeling overtakes him, making him feel like he's in heaven as his orgasm approaches. "Don't cum yet, or you'll be in trouble. You have to wait for me first." Dream smirks, seeing George whine and furroe his eyebrows in protest. The small boy tries his best to keep himself together, but it doesn't help when Dream begins stroking his throbbing length.

George sighs, feeling himself release, cum squirting onto both of their stomachs. But Dream isn't done yet. "I guess you'll have to face your punishment then." He starts picking up his pace again, ready to feel the bliss overtake him. George has tears in his eyes, the pain and sensitivity evident from the overstimulation. Dream thrusts one final time, letting himself release inside of George, the white liquid pouring out when he pulls out. He collapses next to George, pulling him into a hug. "You did good. Well done." George smiles at the compliment.


End file.
